Caress Me Down
by swed
Summary: Best friends can easily turn to lovers, FEMSLASH! if your offended dont read! Mickie James/Melina "and it goess, uhhh and the girl caressed me down, and thats that lovin sound."-sublime.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so this is my first story in a while, and lately I've been reading alot of slash and fem slash, and these stories deffinitely work lol so i decided to write one myself. I could picture Melina and Mickie as a couple and thats basically why I used them as my characters. I'm hoping for this story to be a long one and I'll try to update asap, but yeah thanks everyone for reading and I'd love to hear your feed back :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon, even though i highly doubt Vince will ever come on this site, find my story and sue me for using his created personas. haha_

* * *

_

Mickie desperately knew that she needed to avoid another series of harshening blows by her fierce competitor Maryse. But how? How could she buy herself ten second of precious time when Maryse wasn't even allowing Mickie time to breath. She felt it coming now, the infamous French kiss from Maryse, she knew in a matter of seconds it would all be over. She would no longer be the women's champion, she would no longer be on top of the divas roster. Maryse grabbed tight hold of Mickie's neck and swung down hard. Mickie's head bounced of the canvas with great force, the lights were starting to fade away slowly. Mickie felt Maryse slide on top on her body as the referees hand dropped. One, the crowd shouted, Mickie new it was done, Two, she could barely move her neck and she was expected to lift her shoulders off the mat, Three, the referees hand smacked the canvas like a thunder bolt. Mickie lay there lifeless and she felt Maryse slither herself off Mickie's body. As Mickie lay lifelessly in the squared circle she started to her banging, loud, consistent banging. Thud, thud, thud, thud. She wondered if someone had entered the ring to possibly cause more damage to her battered body. "Mickie!!" she heard a voice yell in the background. Then the banging became louder and the yelling more clear….

"Mickie wake up! Its 11:30! We had plans for breakfast!!" Mickie heard a familiar voice yelling through the door of her hotel room. It took her a minute to realize that vivid image that was playing in her mind was simply a reoccurring nightmare. Mickie was fearful that she would lose the championship to Maryse and she felt that these nightmares that felt so real must be a sign of what is going to happen at Wrestlemania. Mickie rolled out of bed and walked to the door of her hotel room.

"Mel, I'm sorry. I had that nightmare again, it felt so real." Mickie said as she opened the door for her best friend.

"Mick babe, I know your nervous but Wrestlemania but its still weeks away. If you get all caught up with worrying about your match now, Maryse will be able to see your anxiousness and have an advantage over you." Melina was always very encouraging, ever since the first day that they became friends Melina had always tried to help Mickie out.

"Thank you, you know that your little pep talks mean a lot to me. Your so honest and that is what I like about you." Mickie and Melina had become friends the first time they worked together on Raw. Melina was walking down the hall and she saw Mickie sitting alone in the cafeteria space.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mickie?" Melina said as she approached the usually bubbly brunette. She could tell that Mickie was not feeling like her usual self as she saw a tear drop slide down her left cheek. _

"_Hey," was all Mickie said, she hated talking about her feelings, but some how she felt that Melina would get to the root of her tears._

"_Mickie, I know we haven't really talked to much before, but I'd really like it if you'd come to my locker room with me, I hate seeing girls cry, especially in public." Melina took Mickie's hand and pulled her lightly from the table. As they walked down the corridor to Melina's private locker room there had been some conversation. Mostly spoken by Melina but she had definitely made Mickie laugh a couple of times. When they got to the door Melina pushed it open and allowed Mickie to go in first. Melina shut and locked the door behind herself. Mickie took a seat on the leather sofa and brought her knees up to her chest. When Melina turned around from the door she saw Mickie looking so broken and from that day on she was determined to put a smile on Mickie's face everyday that she was with her. "Mickie, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, I just want you to know that if you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm here." Mickie looked up from her knees and gave Melina a small smile. From that day on the two girls had become inseparable._

"I'm sorry Mel, but I want to skip breakfast. My back is killing me and I just want to relax" Mickie started "and since we don't have any shows to do tonight I was thinking maybe we could go out for drinks later?" Mickie really hated mornings, she wanted nothing more then to stay in bed until 4 pm , take a shower and head out somewhere for some drinks with her best friend.

"Okay sweetie, as long as it will make you feel better and put a smile on that pretty face of yours" Melina was full of good nurturing skills, she always wanted to take care of people and lately she had been taking care of Mickie a lot.

"I got the movie _The Hangover_ we can just chill out here today and watch it." Mickie said as she walked to her duffel bag and retrieved 3 DVDs. Melina was rearranging the pillows so they would be comfier to lay down on. As Mickie walked to the dvd player, Melina followed Mickie's body with her eyes. Her succulent breast, her slender waist, her thick thighs. Melina abruptly shook her head trying to let the sexual thoughts of her best friend escape her mind. It wasn't the first time Melina had thought of Mickie in this way, but she would always feel guilty for her thoughts. When Mickie and her ex boyfriend had broken up, she came to Melina's hotel at 2:30 in the morning, balling her eyes out about how Frank had cheated on her with the slut from Club Medda. Melina let her in and they sat together on her bed for hours, Mickie just a little ball curled up in Melina's arms. It was so hard for Melina to resist, but for the sake of her friendship with Mickie, she knew that she could not ever make a move on her feelings.

"Mel, MEL! What are you thinking about? Your so spaced out sometime!" Mickie climbed onto the left side of the mattress and laid her head slowly back on the pillow. She tensed up her face muscles when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her lower back. "Fuckk, my back is so sore. I think I'm going to have to book a massage with Angie for tomorrow. There goes 500 dollars!." Mickie said in a slightly whiny tone.

"I'll give you a massage, I mean if I do it for you its free, I can't guarantee the results you get with Angie, but I can try for you. If you want me to I mean." Melina's words split nervously out of her mouth. She wanted Mickie to say yes so badly, but at the same time, she didn't know if she would be able to control her urges.

"Melina, your great you know that? I have some oil in the bathroom, ill go grab it and change clothes too. Can you pause the movie? I love this part." Mickie slid off the bed and hurried into the bathroom. Melina was still in shock , she hadn't realized yet that very soon, she would be massaging Mickie James, with oil. Her thoughts raced through her head and she reached for the remote and hit the pause button. Melina had given many massages to John Morrison her former tag partner, but she knew that those were different. She stood up from the bed and placed a pillow at the end of the bed. Then she folded the sheet in the opposite direction so Mickie would still be able to watch the movie. When Mickie emerged from the bathroom she was wearing only a tight pair of booty shorts and a black silk and lace bra. She walked over to the bed and stood beside Melina. Melina swallowed hard.

"Uhh, here" Melina started as she lifted up the sheet for Mickie to lie down on her stomach. Mickie turned to face her back towards Melina and slowly unhooked her bra. Melina wasn't aware of this until she saw Mickie sliding her bra straps down her shoulders and eventually her bra fell onto the carpeted floor. Mickie climbed into the bed and placed her face against the pillow. Melina took the sheet and covered just up until Mickie's lower back. She lifted one of her legs over Mickie's body so she could straddle her ass. She passed the remote to Mickie so she was in control of the tv. It would be much to difficult for Melina to concentrate on anything but Mickie, lying beneath her center. Grabbing the oil , Melina squeezed some into her left palm. She rubbed both of her hands in it and slowly, inch by inch got closer to Mickie's back. When her hands came in contact with Mickie, Mickie jumped slightly. "Ouu, your hands are cold!" Mickie said very playfully.

"I'm so sorry, I'll stop if you want me to?" Melina felt shifty and didn't want to offend Mickie.

"Are you kidding, It feels so nice, I hope you know your going to be my personal masseuse from now on." Mickie didn't know what her words were doing to Melina. The way she was speaking was so intimate , it was driving Melina crazy. She once again started to soothe her oil soaked hands over Mickie's back. Melina could feel the spots on Mickie's back that needed extra care. So she started gently working out the tension and began to pick the pace. "Melll, mmm, wow your making my back feel soooo gooood." Mickie spoke in moans. Melina realized it was much easier to concentrate on the task at hand, because if her mind began to wander, she didn't know what could happen, and she didn't want to find out. Melina worked her way up to Mickie's shoulders and began rubbing out the tension in her neck. "Mmmm, Mell." the way Mickie spoke was sending shivers up Melina's spine. She started bringing her hands slowly down her back and Melina began to breathe heavy as well.

"Mel, are you okay?" Mickie turned her head slightly to look at Melina. To Mickie, it looked like Melina was aroused.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I think this environment is kinda turning me on." Melina said as her cheeks blushed a deep red.

" Phew! I'm not the only one. Haha, don't worry Mel, were best friends, we can get slightly turned on by each other when your doing wild massage things to me." Mickie smiled at Melina, reassuring her that the feeling she was having were completely normal. Melina finished up on Mickie's back and slowly got off the nice cushion she had been sitting on for over an hour now.

" Melina, I'm going to have a shower, so you can stick around and take a shower after me, or you can go back to your hotel and I'll meet you up there when I'm all ready to go out clubbing with you my bestest friend ever!" Mickie rolled off the bed and grabbed a huge t shirt from the hotel room floor. It was a DX shirt that went half way down her legs, almost to her knees. The shirt made Melina laugh and smile at Mickie.

"Okay I'm going to go to my room, just come in when your done getting ready. Here's my extra card. I'll see you in an hour." And with that Melina was out the door, with a huge smile on her face. On the other side of the door Mickie was undressing and realized how wet she had become in her tender area from Melina's massage. She smiled and shut the bathroom door. '_A cold shower will hopefully help.'_

* * *

Melina was just about ready for a night on the town. Mickie and herself were going to go to Karma, a club just around the corner from their hotel. Melina was wearing a tight backless dress that went no lower then her butt cheeks and sliver stilettos. Her hair was half up and half down, full with rich curls. She was applying the last of her makeup when she heard three knocks at the door. She knew it had to be Mickie.

"Hey Mick! Are you ready for to-" Melina stopped when she realized who was at the door. "What do you want, Randy" she asked in a nasty tone. Melina and Randy had a thing going on a while back, but then Randy just used her like he did to every other girl he had ever talked to.

"What baby? Your not even going to invite me in for a little quickie?" Randy smirked at her. The smirk that melted many woman before Melina, and would definitely melt many after.

"Fuck off Randy, I'd never sleep with you again! As a matter of fact I'm going clubbing tonight and the person I'm going with is going to be here any minute!" Melina spat back at Randy, she couldn't stand cocky guys, and Randy was the most cockiest guy she ever new.

"Oh yeah? Who you going with? John Cena? Dave Batista? Those pussy's aint got shit on this." He lifted his tshirt up to reveal his perfect six pack. "And babe, you look so good none of those douches deserve to see you looking so fine." He took a step closer to Melina, they were both fully in her hotel room now. He shut the door behind them.

"Randy back off, I'm not going with John or Dave! Now leave me alone!" She was upset and mostly at the fact that he could still turn her on.

"Mel! Are you ready for our night on the town?!" Mickie exclaimed as she entered Melina's hotel room. When she saw Randy she was shocked. "Hey Randy, Mel what's going on?" Mickie shut the door and took a few steps closer to Melina sort of getting in between her and Randy.

"Your joking right? This is the reason you don't want to chill with the legend killer? Because you have a girls night out? You would definitely be getting a lot more from me then you will from her." Randy said in a jerky voice. The way he disrespected Mickie drove Melina crazy.

"You know what Randy, I wouldn't be getting more from you then I am from Mickie, cause Mickie and I are seeing each other!" Melina exclaimed, practically shouting at Randy. Mickie turned to look at Melina with a confused expression. Melina gave her a look of I'll explain later and Mickie thought it would be wise to play along.

"Oh yea, since when do you ladies like holes not poles? I don't believe you for one second. You just want me to leave so badly and unfortunately for you, that's not going to happen." said the 3rd generation superstar with a smug look on his face.

"Were not lying Randy, Mel and I were best friends before and it felt so right that we decided to explore our feelings for each other." Mickie was trying to help out her best friend. She knew how much pain Randy had put Melina through before, all the nights that Melina spent crying about him to Mickie. She made a quick move deciding that it would look a little more believable if she took Melina's hand in her own.

"Oh yeah? Prove it then. And none of that hand holding bullshit, I hold my grandma's hand. I want to see you two kiss." Randy exclaimed with a smirk that raised half his face up. Melina and Mickie looked at each other. They had been so close for so long that they could practically read each others thoughts. '_Just one kiss, it'll be quick, then we can go out and party all night!' 'Just make it believable! Remember when we went to Las Vegas?" _The two best friends looked at each other for a long second before Melina started to lean in. Mickie could feel her heart pumping through her chest as she felt Melina's hot breath on her neck. Their faces were mere inches apart when finally their lips touched. The amount of sexual tension between the two best friends was undeniable. Slowly Mickie's lips parted, allowing Melina to stick her tongue in Mickie's mouth. Mickie placed her hands at Melina's waist and pulled their bodies together. Melina put her left hand on the back of Mickie's neck as if to deepen the passion of their kiss.

"Ehhuhm!" Randy cleared his throat loudly to remind the two divas that he was still here.

"Oh wow sorry Randy, when we start kissing, we can't stop. To be honest I forgot you were here! Thanks for reminding me, I might have started to take Mickie's clothes off if you hadn't." Melina smirked smugly in Randy's direction. Mickie still hadn't taken her eyes of Melina. The amount of passion that she felt in her soft under belly was incredible. Now all she wanted was for Randy to leave so they could pick up where they had just stopped. But what if that wasn't what Melina wanted? What if she only wanted to kiss to get Randy off her back. Whatever her choice was, Mickie would understand. She could let nothing ruin the friendship they had.

"Well if you ladies ever feel like having a little extra fun, you know like a three way, you know where I'll be." Randy was upset, he didn't get what he wanted, but at least he something to think about later when he kept himself busy.

"Oh for sure! We will definitely call you! Bye now." Mickie practically shoved him out the door. She locked it and turn to face the beautiful latina that just swept her off her feet with one of the best kisses she'd ever been part of.

"Mick, I'm so sorry, was that uncomfortable? I hate that we had to do that-" Melina started but was cut off by Mickie. "I don't. Babe don't worry, you know I'd do anything for you, making out with you is usually not on the list but hey, we are young and unpredictable." Mickie said with a flirty wink. "Now, I got us a bottle of jack daniels that we can take some shots of before we go to the bar." Mickie reached in her purse and revealed the bottle she was talking about.

"Woo, I'll get the shot glasses and the chaser!" Melina started "Who is driving tonight babe?" She finished as she came back with the shot glasses.

"Haha a taxi tonight, Cause I wanna get fucked up!"

Mickie and Melina polished off half of the bottle and were starting to feel good. "You ready to go and dance our asses off babee?!" Melina asked as she stumbled to her cell phone. She dialled the local cab number and just like that, they were out the door.

"Wow hunn I already feel fucked up, I can't wait to start dancing!" Mickie exclaimed as she shook her hips back and fourth all the way to the elevator.

"Tonight's going to be a good good nightt" Melina winked at Mickie and the elevator doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, so it took me a long time to update this, but school was really hectic lately, so here it is, chapter 2 of caress me down. What can i say? I hope everyone likes it and leaves some love in the reviews!:) I own nothingg, that i talk about, just the words. Vince owns everythingg:) SWED :D_

_

* * *

_

Melina's POV

* * *

As Mickie and I walked to the cab that was waiting in front of our current home away from home, I had the strange feeling that tonight wasn't simply going to be an average night on the town. You know the kind of feeling that makes you anxious? Like you can't wait for something but you just don't know what it is? Sometimes I think that it blossoms from intuition, but now that I think about it, I wonder how much of an effect has the alcohol had on me so far.

"What are you thinking about?" Mickie asked me just before she opened the back door of the cab. She could tell that I was in deep thought and in my own world. Her question brought me quickly back to reality "Oh, just excited that were going out tonight. It's been forever since you got switched to Smackdown. I hope you can ask for another transfer back to Raw." I said as she stepped into the back seat of the cab. I followed her in and the beginning of our night was officially on. The ride was short and the driver was very perverted. I saw him staring at Mickie more then once in the rear-view mirror. I knew that they way we were dressed tonight was calling for attention, it was just ironic how if you were dressed nice and looked good you would get attention from people you want and people you don't.

When we entered the club it was jam packed. The music was loud and the effects of the lights made he dance floor look crazy. It was definitely time for another round of drinks. "Do a shot with me babe, pleeasee?" I flirtatiously begged Mickie. There was a 1% chance that Mickie would say no. "Was that a serious question? Hahaha." Mickie got even happier when she drank. I know, I didn't think it was possible either. We walked through the crowded dance floor, and I took Mickie's hand just to be sure we wouldn't lose each other in the midst of the craziness. The bar was slightly calmer then the dance floor and we were able to snag two of the stools on the left side of the bar.

"What can I get for you two ladies tonight?" asked the bartender as he leaned in our direction. He was about 5'10" with a built body. He had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen on any guy. His hair was a brown shag that rested just about his eye brows. His nametag read Todd and he was defiantly hoping to get a lot of tips tonight.

"Can we please have 6 shots of tequila and 2 sex on the beaches?" Mickie ordered my favourite drink, sex on the beach, and got hers as well. You know what they say about tequila, one tequila two tequila three tequila floor, and Mickie just loved her tequila.

"Coming right up beautiful!" Todd said to Mickie before he turned around to being his magic.

"Are you sure your okay Mel? You've been super quiet tonight is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Mickie smiled a sweet smile at me. "Babe I'm fine, the only thing I want from you, is a place to lick my salt from."

Todd turned back to us with the drinks we ordered. He also had the salt shaker and a small bowl that had 6 lemon wedges inside for us. I picked up the salt shaker licked my wrist and tipped some salt onto it for Mickie's shot. I watched her as she selected her first shot of the night. She raised the glass to her lips and in one swig, the alcohol travelled down her throat into her stomach. She grabbed my wrist and licked the salt off. I had the lemon waiting so she could suck on the juice. She could take tequila like a champ. Now it was my turn.

_Mickie's POV_

* * *

After Melina and I had polished off our tequila shots and finished our sex on the beaches, my body was eager to get on the dance floor. We hopped off our chairs and practically ran to the center of the party. I could see many guys groping Melina as we danced our way to the middle of the floor. This made me a little jealous for the simple fact that not one of these guys are even close to being in her league, but after walking through the pigs, we hit the hot spot. 3 by Brittney Spears had just started to play as I started to feel the music. It started in my legs and worked it's was up to my lower body. I began shaking my hips to the music and I could tell that Melina had started to pick up the pace as well. Some guy grabbed my hips from behind and started grinding himself against my ass. From what I could feel, he was definitely well equipped. Melina remained in front of me as some guy started to dance with her in the same way. I could see it in her face that she wasn't comfortable. So I turned to the guy behind me, thanked him for the dance. Tonight, nothing was more important then Melina. I grabbed her left arm and guided her, from behind, to a less crowded part of the dance floor. She almost fell three times so I put my arm securely around her waist and she linked our bodies by putting her arm across my shoulder. "Micck, I loove you , you're the greatest person I've ever met." the alcohol was clearly in her system. "Haha Melinaa I love you too!" I had a sort of tingling feeling in my stomach, a bit like butterflies. But what was I getting butterflies for? I was just at a club with the best friend I've ever had. The most caring and sweet and dedicated and interesting and passionate, person I've ever met. She has helped me so many through some of the hardest time of my life, and she has taught me how to grow as a person. As I thought of all these things to myself, I began to realize that deep inside, even if I shouldn't, I have some sort of feelings for Melina. I never really liked a girl before. I mean on the show I kissed Trish and I even got to kiss Melina, but I mean kissing is nothing. Real sexual attraction was what matters, and it always has to be mutual.

"It's way more calm over here, I wanna dance heree!" Melina said to me as she attempted to may her way to the floor. She was really drunk. "Melinaa, when was the lat time that you got really drunk?" I asked her curiously, I mean I got as drunk as her last weekend, and I kind of figured that that was why they alcohol hadn't fully taken me over. She was definitely intoxicated. The DJ was saying something about cell phones and how they all came with video cameras now, just as his words finished, I heard the tune of Videophone by Beyonce featuring Lady Gaga over come the speakers. I knew that just recently this song had become one of Melina's favourites. Her eyes lit up as she looked at me and started swaying her hips to the music. She could really dance, I mean her body moved in perfect sync with the song, it was almost like her body was hit with waves of the music and she just casually floated across. She put her hands on my hips and smiled at me, encouraging me to join in. I began to feel the music as Lady Gaga's part came on.

_If you want me, you can watch me, on your videophone;_

_You're my phone star, and I'm happy when my lights flashing cause you are my receiver;_

_Ohh, hubba hubba, honey baby your so sexy that you should win an Oscar;_

_And when you miss me, just remember that I always got you with me;I'll be your Gene, you'll be my Brando;I'ma put you in my move if you think that you can handle _

I was definitely into the song now, Melina had switched her position and was now grinding her ass into my center. Our bodies were tightly pressed up against each other and I could feel heat radiating off us. I slid my hands around her waist but I wasn't trying to control her movements, she could move perfectly on her own. I just sort of wanted to make this as intimate as possible. I could feel myself getting more aroused with every move of her torso, she was driving me insane.

_I know you like that (Can you handle it?);_

_Turn you into a star, I got it like that (Can you handle it?);_

_Baby don't fight it, (Tell 'em, B), 'cause when I miss your call (Can you handle it?);_

_I hit you right back on my video phone (You like what you see?);_

I in fact did like what I saw. Melina had her arm around the back of my and our faces were beside each. She lightly pulled on my hair and giggled. The noise she made sent shivers down my spine. I could here the song coming to an end and I hoped the DJ knew how to do his job, because at this moment all I wanted to do was dance right here, with Melina. I heard the song slowly change into Bed Rock by Young Money and Melina switched back around to face me. She was smiling so big, it was adorable. I noticed some guys around us staring in amazement, they were practically mesmerized. I knew how lucky I was to be dancing with the hottest girl inside _Medda. _

_Ouu baby, I be stuck to you like glue baby;_

_Wanna spend it all on you baby;_

_My room is the g-spot;_

_Call me Mr. Flintstone;_

_I can make your bed rock;_

We were face to face now and my hands were intertwined around her waist and behind her back. She had her arms around my neck and our legs were sort of tangled, in a way that we could easily grind with each other. I was still very turned on by this dancing event, and I knew that soon we would call it a night because of how much liquor we had drank. "Mickiee, thank you for dancing with mee, you're a greatt dancerr." She said loudly in my ear so I could hear over the music. " Babe don't thank me, I want to be here dancing with you, and ha not even, compared to you, you're the great dancer." I said back looking in her eyes after I said it, I could tell she was in a great mood. " Mick I wanna go back to the hotel." Her voice sounded strained, but enthused at the same time. I nodded at Melina, grabbed her hand and we began walking our way out of the club. Out front, there were many taxis sitting, waiting for their next fare to come along, so we approached the closest one and I opened the back door.

"Can we get a ride?" I asked politely to the young man sitting in the drivers seat of the taxi. I felt that he was shocked when he looked at me, and then I realized that he must recognize us from the wwe. "Uhh sure, yea get in. Where are you ladies going tonight?" He quickly turned back around to face the front of the car and switched into drive. I told him our hotel name and that was basically all the contact that we had with the cab driver. I couldn't stop looking at Melina, she was leaning slightly on my shoulder with her hands tied up in mine. She was so soft and delicate, her features naturally drew my attention toward her.

When we got back to the hotel I had to keep a tight hold of Melina or she would trip for sure. Every step we took she giggled in my left ear , it sent velvety tingles all through my body. We waited for the elevator and when it came I let Melina walk in as I followed. Thankfully it was just past three in the morning, so the elevator was vacant. "Thank you so much for taking me out tonight Mick, I really needed it." Melina said to me in a true tone. She hadn't gone out since her break up with Randy so I knew she really had fun tonight. "Awwh you don't have to say thanks! I had just as more or maybe more fun then you did tonight!" I was standing against the elevator wall and Melina was directly in front of me. I smiled at her, her features were simply amazing. Her chocolate eyes were so enticing, her silky black hair that curled from root to tip and her golden skin that looked like sweet caramel. I'd just realized that I'd been staring at her for a while now, but the weirder thing was that she was staring back at me.

We were standing maybe one foot apart and our eyes were glued to each other. I saw Melina reaching her hand towards my waist and taking two steps closer. Immediately I became excited and could feel a smile creeping onto my lips. I wanted to touch her, I wrapped my left hand around her waist and was slowly pulling her closer. She looked at me in approval as she leaned her face towards mine. When our lips met, I felt a certain type of fire burning within me. It was really different but it was comforting. Melina pressed her body against mine and I started to feel very aroused. I could feel the passion of the kiss deepening and Melina's body warmth felt so right against me. I heard the bing of the elevator when we to go our floor. Gradually Melina and I pulled apart. I didn't know exactly what had happened, but I hadn't felt this good in a really long time.

We walked to the door of her hotel and I helped her fish her key card out of her crowded purse. When I open the door she walked in " Well, I guess I'll let you get to sleep now Melina, I'll wake you up in the morning for sure though." I said casually as Melina spun around to face me. "What?! Your not sleeping over? I don't want to be alone Mickie please stay over?" Melina was shocked when I mentioned going back to my room, but I felt sorta bad. I mean I have a huge crush on Melina, but she isn't even bisexual. The last girl I was with was Trish, but I mean it didn't matter to me if it was a girl or a guy, as long as they gave you that sort of butterfly feeling in your stomach every time you think about them. I had zoned out and now Melina was standing right in front of me, pulling me inside her apartment. She could hardly keep her balance and now I felt like it might be safer for her if I spent the night, "So will you please just staaaay?" She said with begging puppy dog eyes. "Yes, I'll stay with you, but only because your so drunk and you need someone to take care of you." She smiled so big and wrapped her arms around my neck, she pulled me slightly to the left and we started to fall on to the couch.

Her face was buried in my neck and it was making me so ticklish. I giggled a little and gently created space between the two of us. She looked at me strange so I made some quick conversation, "We should get changed and hit the sac, I'm really pooped out." I pulled her up by her hands and we walked over to the bedroom. "Here, take these shorts and this t-shirt," she said to me as she bent down and searched through her duffel bag. I grabbed the clothes and sat on her bed. I took of my heels and quickly massaged my feet, they were tired. I started to slip my dress off and I looked at Melina. She gave me a seductive smile and I wondered what she meant by it.

I completely took off my dress and grabbed the long t-shirt. Melina was at my side, climbing to the pillows of the bed. When I stood up to put on the shorts, I felt a playful smack on my ass. I could feel her smirk shining against my back, I slipped the shorts on quickly and spun around to tackle her. I ended up straddling her torso and pinning her arms back against the bed. "Ha you think your so funny eh? Well see how funny you are now." I leaned toward her neck and when my lips touched her, I began to blow raspberries all over her neck and shoulders. "Oh, no no Mickie! HAHAH Mickie, your killing me, your tickling me so badly! Mmmm, oh my, you have to stopp! Hahaha, Mickk!" Melina exclaimed as her body shook in all different directions. She finally broke my grip on her wrists and viciously attacked my mid section. Using her own momentum, she flipped me onto my back and she was now in control. I was trying hard to regain control, but before I knew it, her face was leaning towards me. Instantly we were full on making out and touching each other wherever we could. " Mick, your amazing." Melina said as she was sliding off my t-shirt, well so much for changing. It really clicked in as of what we were doing when I felt Melina reach for my bra strap. How drunk was she really? I didn't want her to do something and regret it because she was drunk right? If we ever did go to the next level, I think we should both at least be in the right state of mind. Her hand grabbed the last clip of my bra " Wait Melina, your drunk." I grabbed her hand from behind my back and started to sit up. "No Mick, I totally want this, I want you. You're my everything, and I just want to be intimate with my everything." She said so sweetly, so sincerely, but I had to wait until she was some what sober. "Mel, please, lets just take it slow. I want you beside me tonight, lets curl up, get comfy and watch a movie together." I hoped she would accept the offer. "Okay, but you suck, cause damn Mick, you look so good with your hair messy like that." I gave her a small laugh, she was truly adorable. We got into secure position and I covered us in a light suave blanket.

"So, why did you stop it from happening Mick?" Melina asked me sort of out of the blue as we laid there. "Because, your mean something special to me, and I want to make sure that were both sure before we do something that is permanent." I hoped a simple answer would do. It seemed to work because Melina kissed my cheek and look at me. I went in for a longer more meaningful kiss, and with that, we fell asleep in each other arms.


End file.
